Flight of the Wolf Hurricane
by elektralyte
Summary: UPDATE wminor edits. Log Entry :: 794.10.5 CST Marron is kidnapped and her situation gets more grim by the minute. Will help arrive in time? YM
1. Log Entry :: 794065 CST

_**Flight of the Wolf Hurricane**_

_By elektra12_

_**Disclaimer:** I write for fun, not profit. Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others, but not by me._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance_

_**Summary:** Does a broken fighter have what it takes to be a hero? Does a young woman, lost and alone in the galaxy, have the strength to save herself? How will they find each other when space is a vast dangerous place? Y/M_

_**Characters: **Mainly Yamcha and Marron with Puar, Krillin, and Eighteen_

_**Pairing:** Y/M _

_**Warning:** Character deaths. It plays fast and loose with the GT timeline so consider it AU._

o-o-o

Log Entry :: 794.06.5 CST (Chikyuu Standard Time)

Silence. It was a physical entity on this spacecraft. It had a weight, a texture, a temperature and a taste. It was heavy, tactile, cold and bitter like acid on the tongue. The very absence of sound created an undeniable presence. It would wring you of your own essence, and leave only a ghost of you behind.

The cargo hold on this vessel was filled with over 500 such ghosts. All were completely aware of their surroundings and all were completely, impossibly quiet. None of the 500 prisoners, stacked five deep in rows of small glass coffins uttered so much as a peep, not even a whisper. For silence was golden. Silence was the commodity for which all of us prisoner's lives were traded. If you couldn't keep quiet, then you paid dearly.

At first, there was much speculation on why we were supposed to stay quiet. One theory was that the vessel was illegal and needed to run silent in order to avoid detection. Another was that our captors had very sensitive hearing. Someone suggested that they had sensitive sensibilities and couldn't stomach our sounds of suffering.

Bullshit!

Those reasons were wrong, wrong, wrong! They wanted us quiet because they were sadistic sons of bitches that got off on our pain. Too well our captors understood the torture of having to keep still at all costs; especially when all you wanted to do was scream. It was also their excuse for choosing who got to stay and who had to go when they needed to make space. Not that they needed a reason, they just found it more entertaining that way.

We started out with nearly a thousand of us. Little by little we were weeded out. Bit by bit we paid the price.

My father was eliminated in the first wave. His leg was injured during the round up. Without proper medical treatment or a sensu bean healing never took place. As we were being herded into a decompression chamber, he kept stumbling. Not knowing the fate ahead of us, he urged me to go on, thinking he would catch up. Little did he know, the chamber could only hold so many. Those who were not in it by the time the ship took off were doomed. Having the bends was a horrible way to die; yet I came to envy him.

Then there was a woman my age that I befriended. Minmei was her name I think. She couldn't stop crying. She incessantly whined. I remembered at some point wishing she would shut up. I regretted that wish because not to long afterward, they came and made her shut up. And, even after they sealed her mouth shut she still made noise. So, they killed her.

I came to envy her too.

What happened to the man who snored, the woman who screamed and the person who constantly begged for Kami's deliverance? One by one they were culled from the herd.

And I envied all of them, because they escaped my fate.

At some point of the journey they locked us all in these transparent cryogenic units for safekeeping. Many of the units malfunctioned and we woke up well before our journey came to an end. This made the guards especially angry. They ordered us to remain silent and those who couldn't obey would be made to shut up for good.

That was when I taught myself how to shut down. I'd fallen into a self-induced, near-catatonic state. It was the only way I could survive without going mad.

How long was I in that cargo hold? I don't remember. But I do remember finally arriving at our destination. I remember how it was no longer silent, and if _silence_ was a physical entity, then _sound_ was a brutal, mortal assault.

I remember them flooding the cargo hold with lights and how the lights nearly burned my eyes.

I remember them dragging us out of our capsules and dumping us on the ground because we could no longer control our atrophied muscles.

I remember the device that burned some alien insignia on the underside of my left forearm. To my horror, I understood what it meant.

I remember the words that the guard spoke to me in an alien tongue that I somehow deciphered.

He said, "Welcome to Iciea-Sei, prisoner C-337."

Welcome indeed.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Flight of the Wolf Hurricane**_

_By elektra12_

_**Disclaimer:** I write for fun, not profit. Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others, but not by me._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance_

_**Summary:** Does a broken fighter have what it takes to be a hero? Does a young woman, lost and alone in the galaxy, have the strength to save herself? How will they find each other when space is a vast dangerous place? Y/M_

_**Characters: **Mainly Yamcha and Marron with Puar, Krillin, and Eighteen_

_**Pairing:** Y/M _

_**Warning:** Character deaths. It plays fast and loose with the GT timeline so consider it AU._

o-o-o

**Chapter 1**

"Marron? What's taking so long little girl, we have to go!" her father called out impatiently.

Marron frantically rearranged her hair again before finally pulling it into her standard pigtails. She could hear voices down stairs. One in particular caused the butterflies in her belly to perform a complex dance number.

"Taitans are really looking good this year Yamcha."

"Yeah, this is going to be a good game. I'm surprised Marron wants to go, though. I didn't know she liked baseball."

She perked up at the sound of her name from his lips. The butterflies in her belly were now high stepping to the theme song from 'A Chorus Line.'

Marron took another look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight pink t-shirt and jeans. She had on new sandals and had given herself a pedicure just for the occasion. She took a deep breath, counted to three and headed downstairs to the living room.

"Hey papa, hi Yamcha! Hi…Mamma? Are you coming too? I didn't know that." She tried to cover the disappointment in her voice.

'Damn it!' She silently cursed.

"I had nothing better to do and the boys didn't seem to mind," the android replied coolly.

As nonchalantly as possible she tossed off a 'whatever' and sauntered passed the object of her crush.

"You look good, Yamcha. Black's your color."

"Thanks Marron." A slight smirk appeared as he took in her retreating figure.

Although Krillin seemed completely oblivious, none of this interplay escaped the perceptive eyes of Marron's mother. As they piled into Yamcha's air car, Eighteen gave her daughter a knowing glance. Marron blushed, realizing she had been found out.

Almost forty minutes later they were parking outside of the Taitan's stadium. They passed through the gates and walked through the tunnels that lead to the field. The Kame house gang spotted a grotesquely large iron and copper statue of Hercule Satan. He was in his classic victory stance and music poured out of speakers that were attached to its huge walk-in sized base. There was much good-natured laughing as the quartet made their way past the ungainly monument and to their seats.

It was an exciting game and everyone was having a great time. Marron spent most of it surreptitiously trying to make eye contact with Yamcha. She succeeded most of the time, but now and then she would catch her mother's eye instead.

At some point Krillin expressed the desire for beer and snack foods. Yamcha volunteered to make the journey to the concession stand and Marron offered to help. Eighteen piped up and said she'd follow them as well. Marron shot a brittle stare at her overprotective mother.

Eighteen shrugged as if to say "whatever".

Yamcha went up to the counter to place their order. A very peeved Marron turned and faced her mother.

"What's the deal mamma? What are you trying to do, ruin my chances?" She hissed in a low voice.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She answered calmly. "You do realize the man is 38 years older than you? He's older than your father in fact."

"You do realize I'm 23 and can go out with whom I choose, don't you?"

Eighteen rolled her eyes at that. "Why would you want _that _Marron? Not only is he much older than you, he's a confirmed bachelor."

Marron gave an unlady-like snort.

"And by that I don't mean he's gay, I mean he's never going to marry anyone. Especially you."

Marron's eyes watered involuntarily as she bit out, "How do you know? And who's talking about marriage anyway? Maybe I just want to have fun."

Eighteen fixed her with a cold, unreadable stare. "You can do better. You will do better."

"You mean like Trunks Brief-Vegeta? Oh sure, and do you honestly think Vegeta, the 'Mighty Prince of Saiyans' is going to let his son marry a mere human?"

"You underestimate yourself Marron. You could change their minds if you try."

This was the point at which Yamcha came back into the conversation.

"Here you go ladies. This is a very busy stand, so we're going to have to wait a few minutes for the hotdogs and nachos."

"Marron, take a beer to your father."

The young blonde began to protest. Eighteen shoved the plastic cup into Marron's hand. A little of it sloshed out.

"Tell him we'll be there shortly." Her tone brooked no argument from the young woman.

Yamcha watched Marron storm off. He turned to Eighteen and remarked wryly, "I'm glad you don't think I'm gay."

Of course he heard every word of the women's conversation. Even an ex-fighter like him still had sharp hearing.

"Don't take it personally Yamcha. I think you're a _swell_ guy," she explained in a not too friendly manner. "Just not for my very young, very naïve daughter."

Had Yamcha been 30 years younger he probably would have blushed and stammered. Now he just looked at her with eyebrow raised and replied, "I'll take that under advisement."

Before Eighteen could respond the hotdog vendor announced their order number. Yamcha held up his hand to shush her, then handed her a beer. He turned around and headed to the counter to pick up their food.

o-o-o

At that moment Marron was at her seat and handing Krillin one of the beers. She took a drink out of hers and made a sour face.

"Not used to it, eh kiddo." Her father guessed.

'If only you knew dad.' She thought to herself.

"Not my brand." Marron answered out loud.

Krillin nodded. "Is your mother giving Yamcha the third degree?"

Marron nearly choked on her beer trying to keep it from spraying everywhere. Embarrassingly enough, some of it came out of her nose causing her to turn red. Krillin patted her on the back while trying not to laugh. She shot him a look of disbelief as she vainly tried to wipe her nose.

"I have eyes you know." He said with a sly smirk.

"Are you…are you upset about it?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. Is there an _'it'_ to be upset about?"

Marron shook her head negatively causing her pigtails to bounce. She looked so much like a little girl at that moment.

With a sigh, Krillin answered, "You have to understand kiddo, no man wants to know about his daughter's crush on his best buddy."

Marron stared at him expectantly, hoping for some kind of reprieve. Unfortunately, Krillin had to disappoint her.

"The only reason I haven't knocked his block off is that he is my best buddy and I know that as much as he'd like to, he wouldn't go _there_. Do you understand? _Yamcha is not going there_."

Marron's eyes began to water but she willed her tears to stay put. "Not even if you said it was all right?"

"Honey, I'm never going to say it's all right. As much as my friend means to me, my daughter means more. I can't approve of him dating you."

"Fine!" She spat out unhappily. "You'd think I was teenager instead of in my twenties!"

"Marron, now is not the time. We'll talk about this when we get home, okay?"

He cast his eyes downward to his beer and swirled his cup, watching the foam and waiting for her answer. When she didn't respond Krillin looked up to ask what was wrong.

For some reason Marron was staring wide eye into the sky with her mouth hanging open. And she wasn't the only one. It seemed like everyone in the stadium was doing the same thing. Krillin followed the direction of their eyes and gasped.

Overhead an immense spaceship was materializing. How it could something so big appear out of nowhere and why couldn't he sense anything coming from it? The ship was larger than the diameter of the stadium and made no sound. It gave off neither heat, nor light. It seemed to give off no energy of any kind including ki.

At least until it finished coalescing. Then it became a cacophony of noises.

The urge to fly struck Krillin just as panic began to wash over the crowd in a huge wave. People left their seats and tried to exit the stands. A few in the crowd began to run, which in turn started a stampede towards the exits.

Krillin grabbed his only child and was about to fly off to safety, when a bright beam flashed, momentarily blinding and disorienting him. It took him a moment to shake it off. He looked towards his daughter who seemed to be in a daze.

"Papa?" She asked in a frightened voice.

Her father could not answer because he was busy pushing the crowd away from them. Again he tried to lift them into the sky and made it as far as the playing field before being met by a swarm of mechanical flying devices that were descending from the ship. They were small, metallic orbs that would emit white beams similar looking to the one the large ship let loose.

The beams would stun people in the crowd, rendering them unconscious. Then another beam, acting as a tractor would ferry the people up to the ship.

The beams didn't seem to be having an effect on Krillin. He started to shoot ki blasts at the spheres, knocking them out of the sky. A couple dozen decided to swarm the two of them so he lowered himself close enough to where he could safely drop Marron and then began to power up to fight.

The spheres began to shoot at him and this time the beams were red. One of them struck his leg and cut him deeply enough to draw blood.

"Shit!"

The pain caused him to fall out of the sky. He crashed to the ground next to his daughter and moaned in pain.

"Papa!" was all Marron had time to scream before a dozen or so spheres rained down on them.

o-o-o

At the concession stands Yamcha was frantically trying to do crowd control while carrying an unconscious Eighteen over his shoulder. He knocked down a wall and was trying to get the frighten fans to go through it. For some reason, they insisted on stampeding the exits instead. Yamcha broke down another wall that was closer to one of the exit corridors. This time it worked and people were leaving through the hole he created.

He felt Eighteen gently stir in his arms and set her down. She seemed capable of walking so he lead her to a pillar where they could be out of the way of the remaining panicked fans.

"How're you doing?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Wh-what happened?" the android stammered, completely confused.

"I'm not sure. The corridor filled with some kind of strange white light and then you were out."

"I passed out? For how long?"

"Hard to tell in all the confusion. My watch seems to have stopped."

"What happened to all the lights?" It was very dark in the tunnels.

"Don't know. Everything short circuited the same time you did"

A look of fear passed over Eighteen's normally cool visage.

"What about Krillin and Marron?"

"Come on, we'll check on them right now!"

Yamcha lead her through the crowded corridor and onto the baseball field. What they saw was total chaos. The desert bandit stared with disbelief into the sky at the spaceship. Hundreds of silver balls were transporting humans to the ship.

Yamcha and Eighteen looked towards the sky. It was obvious the ship was powering up for some reason.

"Marron, Krillin." Eighteen whispered. They were out there somewhere, but she was too confused to sense their ki's.

Yamcha meanwhile was putting two and two together. Watching the white beams knocking out the people a thought suddenly occurred to him.

His watch stopped, the electricity went out, and Eighteen passed out all at the same time. With horror, he stared at the energy that was gathering around what looked like laser turrets at the bottom of the ship.

"Kami, I know what that beam is!"

Yamcha grabbed her roughly by the arm and shouted, "Hercule's statue! C'mon!"

He picked her up and flew her to the wretched monument. When they got there seconds later he wrenched open the door on the base of the statue and dragged her in with him. Slamming it shut Yamcha wrapped his arms around the android to prevent her from escaping.

"I have to go to them! Let me go human!"

She easily broke out of his grasp and was about to leave when he shouted out a warning.

"Go through that door and you'll get fried! They're going to fire an electromagnetic pulse!"

"My family…"

"You can't help them if your dead, and you will die if you go out there." Yamcha predicted harshly.

"The first wave was an E.M.P. too and it's messed you up all ready. Your electronics shielding isn't enough to withstand another blast. Just stay here for five minutes, I promise you can leave then."

Eighteen stared at him in defiance, but did as he asked because she knew he was right. The pulse wouldn't affect humans, only electronics. Dr. Gero had built in a minimal covering of shielding to compensate for the relatively small size of the androids. Only the androids CPU and data recorders were fully shielded so she needed to stay inside the iron and copper statue for protection. What Yamcha said about not being able to withstand a second pulse was probably the truth and Eighteen bitterly conceded the point.

Yamcha knew Eighteen well enough to recognize that blank look on her face as a diagnostic check mode. Since his watch had stopped the first time around he had no way of knowing how much time had passed. He prayed that Eighteen would patiently wait as she checked her internal clock.

Maybe five minutes passed and she broke the door down.

"Eighteen, wait for me!" Yamcha called out.

As he flew after her he saw the last of the metal spheres dragging two humans behind them. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he thought that they looked like Krillin and Marron. When the hatch shut behind the humans, the ship began to take off.

Eighteen knew they were her husband and daughter. She was all ready following the ship. Yamcha took off after Eighteen and the spaceship. As it shot out of the stadium the ship let out another red energy beam. This one caused Yamcha so much pain that he lost power and rapidly plunged to the ground. Eighteen fell part of the way too before recovering and continuing her pursuit.

Yamcha hit the ground hard and fortunately only had the wind knocked out of him. Eighteen realized the beam had a ki-dampening effect and compensated by switching to her built-in power source. She had the ship in her sights and made a speedy pursuit of it.

The blonde android latched onto a signal in the ships onboard avionics and began downloading data. Even though the ship was beginning to pull away from her she was still able to maintain the signal.

If she were able to use ki, she would have surrounded her self with a protective shield, but the red beam the ship sent out nullified ki abilities, probably to keep super powered beings like herself and Yamcha from pursuing. Instead she was relying purely on her cybernetic power unit, something she hadn't done since she first fought the Z-fighters so long ago.

_10 percent download._

She could feel the ravaging effects of the diminishing atmosphere punishing her biological components, but she still pressed on. At 8500 feet her lips began to chap and turn purple.

_50 percent download._

Her lungs filled with fluid and if she could hear herself she would know that her breath rattled.

_78 percent download._

She ignored the onslaught of a blinding headache, focusing instead on gathering specific data.

_89 percent download._

Her retinas began to bleed and she started going blind. As red droplets streaked across her face like tears she continued to press on. Unable to see with her organic eyes she switched over entirely to her cybernetic mode, but she was already losing power.

_100 percent download._

She had no power left and her pursuit came to an end just as she finished her data retrieval. As time seemed to slow down to a stand images of Krillin and Marron filled her head. Seconds were all that she had left and her last thought was, "Hang on my loves!"

And, as her systems shut down one by one, she began her descent.

o-o-o

At the stadium some of the other Z-fighters managed to show up to help Yamcha with crowd control. It wasn't easy with their dampened power levels, but they were managing to get a handle on the situation.

None of the z-fighters saw the burning star that had once been Android Eighteen plummeting to the earth.

_TBC_


	3. Log Entry :: 794105 CST

_**Flight of the Wolf Hurricane**_

_By elektra12_

_**Disclaimer:** I write for fun, not profit. Dragonball/Z/Gt is owned by Funimation and others, but not by me._

_**Rating:** M_

_**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance_

_**Summary:** Marron is kidnapped and her situation gets more grim by the minute. Will help arrive in time? Y/M_

_**Characters: **Mainly Yamcha and Marron with Puar, Krillin, and Eighteen_

_**Pairing:** Y/M _

_**Warning:** Character deaths. It plays fast and loose with the GT timeline so consider it AU._

o-o-o

Log Entry :: 794.10.5 CST (Chikyuu Standard Time)

Somewhere in the distance, a klaxon blared. My heart pounded furiously against my rib cage, threatening to burst through. It was so chaotic here! Compared to the cold stillness of space, this place was a punishing jumble of colors, noises and icy weather. All around me were strange people speaking in guttural, indecipherable tones.

The universal translators appeared to be on the blitz, again. My eyes would occasionally focus. I could take in my surroundings for minutes at a time before becoming nauseated. The place seemed strangely odorless, but then, maybe my sense of smell had become corrupted while in space. I don't know.

I was at a complete disadvantage lying on the ground. I hardly had enough strength to move my head, let alone move my body. I therefore had to take the continual blows of clumsy feet as they stepped over us aliens.

I seemed to lie on the ground forever. Then, just as hypothermia set in, I was roughly scooped up and tossed carelessly into a truck with other aliens. Tears spilled from my eyes and they started to freeze on my face.

"Xuata ni. Xuata ni," a kind voice whispered to me. I turned my head in its direction and stared into the lidless, large ebony eyes of an alien. She, at least I thought of her that way, had bluish-gray, hairless skin. She reached out to me with her long, three fingered hand and stroked my cheeks until the tears melted and dried. I closed my eyes and felt warmth spread through me.

Suddenly, I had enough energy to sit up. I opened my eyes to look at my new friend and found her dead. She had given the last of her life energy to save a poor little alien girl.

And, just when I thought my heart had finished breaking; it broke a little more.

It seemed like we rode for days. We finally reached our destination and were taken to a somber, bureaucratic looking building. Those of us capable of standing were lined up along a dingy corridor. At the end of the hall were two males in blue and white armor. One looked humanoid with orange skin and black hair. The other, sitting behind a desk, was somewhat reptilian and had a large snout. The orange one would stare at each creature in line through an eyepiece attached to his right eye. He would shout out a number to the snout-face beast, who would input it into a computer console. Occasionally, he would have the creature speak into a hand-held data recorder.

"10!" he shouted.

"Bah! Weakling, stand over there! Next!" he barked.

"Power level, 20."

"Another weakling. Stand over there."

The process continued until it was my turn. I faced the orange man as he adjusted his eyepiece. His eyes widened as he took in the reading.

"Hey! This one's power level reads 100!"

"So? She's still a weakling!"

"Yeah, but she's stronger than most of the garbage that comes through here."

The reptilian guard let out an 'hmmph' and lumbered over with a hand held device of his own.

He stared menacingly at me, pointed to the device in my direction and demanded, "Who are you?"

I opened my mouth to reply. Nothing came out. My mind was all jumbled. I tried again, but my mouth was suddenly filled up with bile and I heaved onto the guard's boot. The others surrounding me bolted to either the left or right as the guard uttered a sharp oath. He slammed my head into the wall behind me and growled furiously. The other guard was laughing hysterically.

"What the hell's wrong with you fool? Can't you see I'm being attacked?" He ranted to his highly amused co-worker.

"Hoo Hoo! Attacked? No, no, the creature is just reacting to nausea. Heh."

"Nausea? What the hell is that?"

"It's a condition a humanoid will experience when it is scared or sick. Don't worry, it's non toxic. It'll clean up."

"It better clean up, this shit stinks!" He complained as he wiped off his boot.

"Now, who are you?"

Still trembling from my episode I tried to speak again. With a rusty voice I responded, "Ym eman si Norram. Norram." Everyone stared at me for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Even the reptilian joined in mirth.

"Brain damaged." He snorted. "What species is she?"

"Humanoid, primate from the planet Chikyuu. (Earth)"

"Are they a substandard species?"

"No, not really. There are plans to strip that planet. Lot's of techa. Most of it's junk, but some of it is pretty advanced. The boss thinks we could make a profit from it."

"What do you think we'll get for this bunch? Chinza's all ready to quit trafficking. Not enough cred for the trouble. A lot of damaged goods here, like this one. She's a waste of space. Put her in that line!" He pointed a clawed finger to indicate where.

'Kami, no!' I thought frantically. 'I'm not brain damaged! I just need time to think!" I was shoved into a line with the undesirables. Were we to die? Did I survive all this way only to be thrown away like refuse?

Trembling, I looked at the other outcasts. For all their differences in species, colors and shapes, they all looked similar in their despair. They all had a grayish pallor to their skin and hollow lifeless eyes.

'Kami,' I thought. Do I look like that too?'

There was a darkened window on the other side of the hall. I stepped closer and peered at my reflection. 'Homeless waif' would have been a compliment. Matted hair, sallow skin, I looked wretched. But my eyes were alive and I would not let anyone kill me this day. I backed myself to the other side of the hallway and dropped down to the floor.

'Who am I? My name is Ranran. Marra? Oh come on, I know my own name, don't I?' The line was starting to move. A guard I hadn't seen before hoisted me up roughly and shoved me in the direction of the others. It was now or never.

"My name is M-Marron." I wailed. The guard grunted.

"My name is Marron!"

Kami, I could talk!

Then, I started screaming it, trying to get anyone's attention. The aliens who weren't too catatonic began backing away as I was flailed about. The orange guard noticed his scouter fluctuating wildly. The snout-faced one turned his hand-held back on again.

" . . . My name is Marron, damnit! Marron! I'm not damaged. I . . .am . . . not . . . brain damaged!"

I dropped to the ground weeping and muttering. A shadow fell over me and I felt a boot turn me over on to my back. It was probably the one I threw up on.

I rolled my eyes up to the meet the guard's, and uttered, "My name is Marron Chestnut. I'm not brain-damaged."

And then, more plaintively I whispered, "Please don't kill me."

Reptile man crouched down on his haunches. He pushed his snout close to my face and huffed out a swampy breath.

Then, as if sharing a secret with his new, best friend, he whispered, "little humanoid, we won't kill you."

He paused for a moment, then he added sympathetically, "but you will wish we had."

I was moved to a different line and my life was spared.

_TBC_


End file.
